Dzarian
Dzarian is a conlang created by Ogel6000. Neither the grammar nor the lexicon were inspired or based off of any real world language; Dzarian instead being a part of a conworld unique from Earth. It is spoken in the parliamentary monarchy of Dzaris. Dzarian is mostly SOV. History (real world) Dzarian was originally created as a cipher of English, to allow its creator to write, or say crude things in public without anyone understanding. As people began catching on, it was made increasing more difficult to decipher. Eventually, it was decided that it would be built into a proper language, under the name 'Zarian'. After an interest was taken in conworlding, Ogel6000 merged the language into his conworld. It wasn't until months after this when Ogel6000 realized the first letter of the language's name was not available as a phone or phoneme in the language. From then on, it was changed to 'Dzarian', the 'dz' being spelled using 'ds' in the language's alphabet, and pronounced as the /dz/ affricative. The language in its own name is 'Dzarid', literally translating to 'of Dzaris'. Phonology /p/, /b/, /t/, /d/, /k/ /v/, /s/ /m/, /n/ /l/, /r/, /h/ /a/, /æ/, /ɛ/, /i/, /ɪ/, /ʊ/, /ɔ/, /ə/, /ʌ/, /ɘ/, /ɶ/, /ʌi/, /ɘi/, /eɪ/ The alphabet contains 17 letter: a, e, i, o, u, b, p, t, d, k, v, s, h, m, n, l, r, and h. The pronounciation of the consonants is self explanatory. a: /ɶ/ (middle of word), /a/ (middle or end of word), /æ/ (end of word) e: /ʌ/, /ɛ/, /ɜ/, /i/ (only in 1s pronoun) i: /ɪ/, /ɘi/ (end of word) , /ɘ/, and /i/ (rarely) o: /ʌ/, /ɔ/, /ɑ/ u: /ʊ/ /ɯ/ ah: /eɪ/ oh: /o/ oo: /o/ The following are sounds not available as single letters in the Dzarian alphabet, though can be created by combining multiple letters: th (unvoiced): tv th (voiced): td g: kk f: vh sh: ss ch: tss j (voiced alveolar affricative): dd dz (the affricative): ds Basic words hi: sora hey: ra hello: edisora bye: non welcome: enito thanks: kar (or edikar, more polite) please: konnar sorry: toredi 1s: e 1p: os 2s: oh 2p: or 3s: in (either gender, casual) 3s: ta (either gender, casual, though implies a romantic feeling between the speaker and the target) 3s: so (either gender, formal, can also represent inanimate objects) 3p: etr ('tr' pronounced as in 'train') to be: ena to have: revvid to want: terva to need (needs to happen, not needs to have): nalta to be at the location of (at): kam to go: enid to cause something to happen: selra to walk: krum to speak: mespa to kill: tileda to injure: kudinla to be like/to be as: tilok person: skasa this: tari location: ebbet (hence: 'here' would be 'tari ebbet') time: bettel (hence: 'now' would be 'tari bettel') -> However, tari alone can mean 'here' or 'now', depending on context. and: metu if: nis but: mahit or: oo with: siv without: sivorb things/stuff: setadda noun declensions: -in: pluralization -id: possession Verb declensions: -ep: past tense -it: future tense -ah: negation -> (ena: to be; enah: not to be) Note, all declenstions come at the end of the word. If the word ends in a consonant, they are simply added on, if the word ends in a vowel, the vowel is removed (except to pronouns), and then the declension is added. Word order/syntax Dzarian is SOV, but requires an auxiliary verb in between the subject and object (thus following a pattern of noun - verb - noun - verb. This word order is very strict, and cannot be broken. Also, nothing can be put inside of these four words, with the exception of 'uk'; this is used to declare the existance of clauses, which are then placed at the end of sentences. e ena oh mespa: 1s to-be 2s to-speak I am speaking to you In the above sentence, the 'ena', (to be) is the auxiliary verb, and it states the nature of the verb 'mespa'. E ena oh uk mespa nibbar: 1s to-be 2s clause-declare to-speak here good I am speaking well to you E ena uk skasa mespa selrep oh kudinla: 1s to-be clause-declare to-speak clause to-cause.past 2s to-have-pain I am speaking to the man who injured you. Ta terva oh uk mespa solp: He/she wants to speak with you more (solp = more) E lersep oh mespa: lit: E received your speaking (You spoke to me); this is used to acknowledge that the action went through (as in; yes, I heard you) E nalta tretin revvid: I need to have diamonds Subjunctive Subjunctive is created with the use of 'sorla', and used exactly the same way as it is in English. (However, sentences which would use 'in which' or 'of which' or something similar, are classed as subjunctive. I think she likes me: E dertra sorla ta ena e ima. I'm thinking about the time when you hurt me: E ena bettel dertra sorla oh enep e kudinla Tenses Applying an ending to the auxiliary verb indicates imperfect (past or future), applying it to the acting verb indicates pluperfect, applying it to both indicates perfect. Note, in Dzarian, use of the perfect tense is uncommon, mostly only pluperfect and imperfect are used. E enep etr mespa: I was speaking to them E ena etr mespep: I have spoken to them E enep etr mespep: I spoke to them E enep etr mespit: I was going to speak to them E enit etr mespep: I would speak to them (notice, this is one way to indicate conditional) Conditional: could: mer should: dervam might: delid thought of/considered: telisha (pronounced telissa, but aspirated) would: telak Conditional verbs are implemented into sentences as auxiliary verbs. E mer: I could/I can E mer tari tidira: I could/can come here E mer oh mespa: I could be speaking to you E merep oh mespa: I could have been speaking to you E mer oh mespep: I could have spoken to you Questions Questions are created by inverting the subject and aux verb, and replacing the aux verb with a question word. how: oma why: isp what: kor how many: nebarak Are ___ : pena Notice the lack of 'when' and 'where'. These are implied when talking about locations or times. Oma oh: How are you? Kor bettel oh kam?: What place are you at (Where are you?) Kor bettel oh tidira?: What time are you arriving? (ie When are you arriving) Kor ebbet oh enid?: What place are you going? (ie Where are you going) Oma in oh kudinlep?: How did he hurt you? Nebarak tretin oh revvid?: How many diamonds do you have (diamond = treta) Imperatives Imperatives are merely statements in future tense. They still require the four base words, and can include clauses as well. You may, however, use just the basic verb in future tense. Oh enay ta tilekit: You will not sleep with her (Don't sleep with her.) Oh ena e tiledit: You will kill me (Kill me.) torranit!: Stop! talrahit: Dont take anything. (notice the double verb declensions) Counting/numbers Dzarian is a base 10 counting system, like most of Earth. 0: ok 1: mu 2: ak 3: ni 4: or 5: do 6: er 7: su 8: an 9: ti 10: di 11: dimu 12: diak 20: akdi 21: akdimu 30: nidi 100: dort 101: dortmu 256: akdortdodier 1000: skort 10,000: mentar 100,000: drenahto 1m: etsolina 10m: korinmar 100m: ramak 1000m: ramalak 10b: tarala 100b: taralan 1000b: taralana 10t: ditaralana beyond 10 trillion, you merely start adding 10, then 100, then 1000, and so on, in front of the number. (This happens infrequently in English too: "There could be a billion billion stars in our galaxy alone") 1/2: uk ak mu (literally: of two, one) 1/3: uk ni mu 2/5: uk do ak .1: daltmu .2: daltak .01: daltokmu .001: daltokokmu OR daltakokmu (lit: point two-zeroes, one) first: muid second: akid Notice, if the number ends in a vowel, leave the vowel when adding the ending. -1: trepmu (lit: less one) -54: trepdodior -1.65: trepmudalterdido Adjectives/adverbs Adjectives and adverbs are identical. They can only be implemented to sentences as clauses (with 'uk', as described above). However, adjectives can also double as verbs, or nouns, depending on location in a sentence. happy: nibbar sad: trinan tired: enlat excited: sanalo scared: belta bored: tavori angry: hosa nice: kensa smart: tenlid annoying: sokul funny: somla stupid: tedla depressing: karinl lazy: talintra embarassing: salkinra lonliness: salkup lonliness/upset/anger: tanalim attractive (a person): seriosa short: benad medium height: vema tall: nedita skinny: vana medium weight: kalat overweight: atrel small: muk medium size: nemar large: bulra red: urta orange: barva yellow: must green: runk blue: inar purple: keran light (colour): vasa dark (colour): elsinad peaceful/tranquil: tesin cold: seladan medium temperature: toresa hot: telvidala My girl/boyfriend is hot: ta seriosa The sky is purple: harel keran I am happy here: E ena tari nibbar I am eating a fat chicken: E ena uk bevare rohn atrel You are talking happily: Oh ena nibbar mespa You are talking to me happily: Oh ena nibbar uk mespa kam e. OR Oh ena e uk mespa nibbar (almost) Full verb list Verbs are negated by replacing the final 'a' with 'ah' (pronounced as diphthong /eɪ/), if verb ends in consonant, replace the last vowel sound in the word with /eɪ/. Irregulars are specified. to be: ena to have: revvid / revvadi to want: terva to need: nalta to use: dosel to be like/to be as: tilok / tilaki run: sun jump: ebim / ebami swim: ralan walk: krum / krami fly: lav talk: mespa move: terba play (game): remar play (music sport etc…): remina eat: rohn / rohnah watch: deban see: taka look (for): kehren / kehrani look (see): taka find: vorat lose: tarov / taravi drop: marak go: enid / enad stop: torran give: nedar stay: mistah buy: addranor /addrahnor like: ima want: terva to have to: malta listen/hear: merrias / merrahs to know: destra pay: ellisa to have the opinion that (to think): dertra think: tedrios / tedrahs wake up: evoba make (something to happen): selra make (create): ardo / ardu win: mald / malahd lose: sert / seraht to swear: kilnet live: mulra happen: selor / selari read: sedrit / sedrati receive: lersa hope: mardo write: lunda erase: belundra arrive: peba leave: nalsta buy: terin / terani sell: nilra ask: unsin / ursani explode: pada open: relinra close: mada inhabit(live at) setira answer/respond: hadal to have pain: kudinla to exist: tridel believe: inva to take for granted: torvim to be impressed: velant to kill: tileda to help: temak to dream/sleep: dalinstra to fight/go to war: davul to love: andral to commit genocide: andrilenra to use sarcasm: salikrah / salikrahna to go to sleep: teristra to wake up: antaltra kidnap: talakra to steal what is rightfully yours: aliktra to steal: taldra (softer word) to steal: amitra (heavier word) to copy documents: tenartra to do work: mavinra to do one's job: alhanra to come / arrive: tidira to leave: tilianrato restrain/hold back: viledrah / vilehdrahna to wash: nadilra to be jealous of: hasinrah / hasinrahna to sleep: selarkra to kiss: sranikra to obsess over: tarivra to have sex: tilek to bite (the neck of another person): soltikra to write: daltra Nouns These are words that can only be used as nouns. Note, nouns can have a possessive pronoun attached, and still qualify as a single element in the basic sentence order. When listing multiple items, pluralization is done with '-in', however is you specify an amount (via a clause at the end of the word), pluralization is not used. On the other hand, some words (trin = eyes) represent multiple objects. If you wish to specify one of the object, you must declare 'uk trin mu'. ie: E ena ohid tretin taldra: I am stealing your diamonds. civilization: sadrilad consciousness: taltrin branch/wing: skerahl school: trival pecnil: dunnar pen: sila book: mentar male person: navil female person: ralen undefined person: skasa sibling: nelta parent: tralikk (note the double k, which is pronounced as /g/.) son/daughter: telarn aunt/uncle (by blood): kivri aunt/uncle (by marriage): terba spouse: atrilik (note, atrilik is also the word for ocean freighter) grandparent: taralikk grandchild: talorn guard/police/soldier: vetaka merchant: rakesa carpenter: telsid Body parts: head: leti face: nilik hair: tarv ears: karis eyes: trin nose: delit mouth: eltin chin: tiri forehead: aldun teeth: srinl tongue: tarad throat: mant neck: alisk body: dava shoulders: mita front (chest): kseliv breasts: treliv somach: veris arm: denal hand: tersk fingers: murl waist: sepa legs: patav feet: vebar toes: tilisa genitals: terilis (vaskar, more informal) freckles: tarsk Animals: pig: arsida chicken: bevare cow: nusp bird: trelara fish: ansi dog: mepsa cat: serriv wild cat: butraserriv butramepsa sheep: telip human being: lata Buildings: mokuhr: house (the word alone implies that it is the house of the speaker. Specify otherwise if it is not) edimokuhr: mansion or other large house emistkur: country or farmhouse mok: shack carpenmokuhr: government or administrative building or corporate headquarters mekurmok: guildhouse, or other artisanal building, such as an art gallery, or museum, or library. kesila: store vhelnid: skyscraper edikesila: large mall ebrimkesila: outdoor mall/village level (as in a building): elitar door: esinar window: telba wall: erta floor: tellan ceiling: serias roof: vanti stairs: kesa room: tesa chair: larb couch: edilarb ottoman: setri coffee table: ebil shelf: dersi carpet: lerran table: nadra bed: mesio wardrobe: asiona bedroom: mesiotesa kitchen: sourrintesa (sourrin: water) atrium: esinartesa counter: sourrinnadra basement: sekota Places (natural) ebrim: small village kodure: larger village masta: town hirs: city atro: harbour mortro: forest (temperate) espoor: desert netar: swamp ektobrin: badlands/wastelands lonnun: hills patur: mountains detrios: ocean patar: sea trios: lake, pond inkor: cove, inlet, or river dorp: cape, peninsula edbar: grassland mensar: landmass (island or continent) brink: fort darbrink: fortress marous: stronghold hedross: river (fast moving) ross: creak istiar: coastline, shore mekrum: valley katrum: jungle kern: land, solid ground, territory Elements air: sodris water: sourrin earth: tellan dirt: abersa rock: evorrim grass: abersalerram plant: abeda fire: sokari sand: ebasas wood: norrid glass: ediebasas metal: protar iron: rebed titanium: edorta copper: terius zinc: redius lead: baram brass: terred bronze: terlad alloy: protarprotar gold: sevretna silver: kesarn plastic: berkul rubber: drettil Food food: munda bread: uskan sandwich: uskanmar loaf (of bread): treva wheat: klevar meat: susar pig (meat): teskl fish (meat): ansi beef: nusp chicken: bevar fruit: sellara apple: emara orange: mekuta grape: nebar berry: inkasa blueberry: inarinkasa strawberry: berdoinkasa blackberry: dortinkasa melon: sutar pumpkin: barvasutar watermelon: sourrinsutar beer: metasor wine: undel juice: skran disease/sickness: velit magic: teldra death (noun): staksa Street/path: dubar motor vehicle: edif small sail boat: matar large pleasurecraft: rusan navy ship (destroyer): inarsanra large cargo ship:atrilik battleship: thallok passenger liner: otrelik See a translation of the periodic table of elements into Dzarian here coal: saltar (lit: carbon) friend: endo enemy: ikaman kingdom (monarchy): hedla empire (implied authoritarianism): pilad nation/republic/territory (non hereditary leadership): vodri Telling the time The word 'time' in Dzarian is 'kut', this word is a noun, and can be implemented to sentences as such. Oma kut? What time is it? day: torhit night: relas dusk: amit dawn: akliv day (as in a full rotation of the Earth): talad year: tilrad Earlier/ago: trepkut later/in the future: solpkut I went there earlier: E ena ebbet uk enid trepkut 90min: derak 9mins: tralik 54sec: tarik (note: there are 36 of 'derak' in an Earth day) I'll be there in an hour: E ena ebbet uk kam er tralik Weather weather: Kaloris Sunny: trena rainy: selin cloudy: hosin lightning: menl thunder: tiven hail: ebra snow: kelt wind: bred storm: telderis blizzard: edikelt drought: mesil flood: vebin How is the weather?: Oma kaloris? It is sunny: Ena trena It rained today: Uk enep trena tarikut Directions to go: enid to stop: torran to turn: sel: to turn right: melvar to turn left: bos (right and left can be used as either nouns or verbs) north: nodro east: esla south: sordin west: olma slow: ven medium speed: sehot fast: melian Turn right: Melvarit; Oh selrit kam melvar; Oh selit kam melvar Go north: Nodrit; Oh enid kam nodrit To be continued